


The Gay Files

by MorrisonsSwan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut, SuperCorp, sanvers fluff, sanvers smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrisonsSwan/pseuds/MorrisonsSwan
Summary: A whole lot of Sanvers and Supercorp. Some with plot that goes on for multiple chapters, some with smut and some with fluff. With lots of gay included.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a table of contents, so readers can come and find a certain chapter if they wish to :)

**Table Of Contents**

 

Chapter 1: Sanvers smut; Maggie and Alex at the precinct. 

Chapter 2: Kara coming out to Mon-el; him not being supportive as always. Kara goes to Lena for support.

Chapter 3: Teddy Bear; Alex buys Maggie a giant teddy bear, which is definitely bigger than our tiny detective. 

Chapter 4: Sanvers playing pool; Maggie gets mad quite often when Alex beats her at pool, but this time there's consequences.


	2. Precinct Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie decides to have a little fun at the precinct, while Alex isn't overly happy with the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 1! I of course had to start this off with smut, so enjoy! If you have any prompts that you would like to suggest, comment them and I'll add it to my list :)

"Oh come on Alex, it's not a big deal!" Maggie complains. "There's no cameras in every room here, like the DEO, so we'll be fine." 

"Mags. Listen. I am not going to have sex with you in your office, at the precinct where you work. Where people treat you with respect. That is not going to happen. Ever." 

"Alex. I love when you deny what we both know is going to happen. You're seriously going to stand there, in those jeans, telling me that I can't fuck you? It's my own damn office!" 

"Maggie. I love you, but no. Not going to happen." Alex says, crossing her arms. 

"Okay. Then you can just stand there and watch. Or you can take a seat if you'd like." Maggie says.

"What? Maggie. What do you think you're doing?!" Alex practically screams when she sees Maggie unzipping her jeans. 

"Well if you won't fuck me then I'll have to fuck myself. And you'll watch me do it." 

"Maggie. I-" Alex sputters.

"What? Does seeing your girlfriend fucking herself turn you on?" 

"Well yes but, Maggie, you can't do this here." 

"Who says I can't?" 

"Im pretty sure it's illegal." 

"I've done it before, babe." 

"WHAT?!" Alex screams.

"Shush babe." 

"Maggie stop. Put your pants back on." 

"Danvers. It's my office. If you don't want to see this, then you can leave and I'll enjoy myself." 

"No Maggie I-I want to stay." 

"Good. Then watch, and enjoy." 

Maggie pulls her pants all the way off, and throws them into the chair next to Alex. Alex squeals, and Maggie is so ever grateful she requested that her office have a couch, because it's coming in handy right now. 

Maggie runs her hand over her underwear, and can feel her wetness growing underneath her fingertips. Wearing light gray underwear was definitely the right choice, because Alex gets a full view of how wet she's getting. 

"Maggie." Alex rasps. "Touch your clit for me. Please?" 

"I never said I was taking orders, agent Danvers."  
Alex practically cums right there and then. 

"Mags. Please." 

"Are you getting wet, Lex?" 

"Yes." Alex whispers.

"Good. But you can't touch yourself." Maggie says, shoving her own hand into her underwear. "Just watch." 

Maggie rubs circles around her clit, and throws her head back, moaning quietly. She slips two fingers inside of her, and looks at Alex. 

"You... like that.... Alex?" Maggie says, breathless. 

"Yes..." Alex says, and pauses for a moment. "Maggie?" 

"Yes gorgeous?" Maggie asks.

"Can I fuck you?"

"I thought you'd never ask." 

Alex gets up, and straddles Maggie. Alex is even more grateful than Maggie that she has this couch. Alex leans down, and kisses Maggie. 

"Lex." 

"Yeah Mags?" 

"Can you do something already? I'm so close." 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Fuck me. Hard." 

Alex pulls down Maggie's underwear, and throws them aside.

"Those are ruined I hope you know." Alex says, giggling. 

"Your fault." Maggie says. 

"Fair enough." Alex says, rubbing her fingers on Maggie's clit. Maggie moans in response.  
Alex then pushes one finger into Maggie. Followed by another, and another. 

"Is this okay?" Alex asks. 

"Perfect." Maggie rasps. 

"Good." Alex says, moving her fingers back and forth quickly. 

"Cum for me, Maggie." 

Maggie moans once again, as her body starts to shake. Alex kisses her to muffle her screams, and holds her thigh to calm her. After Maggie catches her breath, she kisses Alex. 

"You enjoy that, Sawyer?" 

"I did." Maggie says, her voice light and breathless. 

"Much better than getting yourself off, isn't it?" 

"Shut up, Danvers." 

Alex laughs, and kisses Maggie once more. 

"We're continuing this later." Alex says. 

"Why not now?" Maggie asks, flipping Alex over, so she is now on top of her. 

"Maggie!" Alex giggles. 

Maggie smiles, because she knows that this is going to be a long night, filled with many, many orgasms and hours of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and as always, comments and kudos are appreciated. Prompts are welcome as I mentioned, and I will hopefully be updating this at least 3 times a week!  
> -Autumn (morrisonsswan / @jensanvers on twitter)


	3. Kara The Pansexual Princess (Kara coming out to Mon-el)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Supergirl writers actually had this whole storyline planned out, where Kara finds out she's pan, and she tells mon-el and he's not supportive and she was going to go to Lena for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a little headcannon of mine, which was created after a conversation in a groupchat. Writing Kara and Mon-hell together was a bit of a challenge for me, considering I don't ship them, but I tried. Enjoy! :)

"Mon-el. I-I have to tell you something." 

"Yeah, babe? What is it?" 

"So. You know how Alex and Maggie are together.... and well... how they're not straight?" Kara asks.

"Yeah, Alex came out to us a few weeks ago. What does that have to do with what you're telling me?" Mon-el says, confused. 

"Well, when she told me to go be with you, I... I wasn't completely sure how I felt. I mean, I wanted to be with you, but there was a part of me that didn't feel right." 

"What do you mean a part of you didn't feel right?" 

"Well. It felt like I was ignoring something. Something that I've felt for such a long time but I never knew what it was." Kara explains.   
"Alex told me, when she came out to me, that she pushed all her thoughts so far down, that she completely forgot about all of them. I-I think that's what I've been doing all my life." 

"Kara. What are you trying to tell me?" 

"I'm trying to tell you that... When I'm with Lena, or I see a really pretty girl, I feel the same things that I feel when I'm with you. Mon-el.... I-I'm pansexual. I like boys and I like girls, the same way." 

"So you're telling me that you're leaving me for a girl. That's what you're trying to say?" 

"No! Mon-el, I-I've been working on figuring out how to tell you for so long, and I've been going over and over this. I've never known what this feeling is, and I come here, and tell you, and practically pour my heart out, and you decide that I'm leaving you?! That's not what's happening here!" 

"Well that's what it sounds like." Mon-el says, angrily. 

"Why am I even bothering? You're telling me that my sexuality isn't valid. That what I'm feeling isn't real. That what I'm saying is complete nonsense. I can't believe you right now." 

"You're saying that you'd like to be with a girl. That you'd want to marry a girl. That you don't want to be with me." Mom-el argues back. 

"That's not at all what I'm trying to say! You don't get it, do you? I'm telling you something that I have just figured out myself! It has nothing to do with dating you, but figuring out who I am! Not being Supergirl, not being a reporter, but finding out everything about me!" 

"How do I know that you aren't just lying? That you're just saying this because you want to have sex with Lena or some other girl?" Mon-el fights back. 

"You're not understanding. Just because I like girls too doesn't mean I want to go off and have sex with them!" Kara screams with tears welling up in her eyes. "You don't get it. You don't understand what it's like to not know what you're feeling. To not know what the hell your mind is thinking. To be thinking that you could like this person but you aren't sure if that's really what you're thinking. You just don't understand it and you never will." Kara finally let's her tears fall down her cheeks. 

"Kara. I-" 

"No. That's it Mon-el. I'm done. I'm out of here." Kara says, slamming her apartment door. 

"Where do I go? It's late and Maggie and Alex are asleep." Kara thinks to herself. "Lena. Lena is working now. I can go to her." 

 

Kara flies over to L-Corp, and finds Lena working at her desk, just like she thought she would. She goes in through the front entrance because today, she's Kara Danvers. She's not Supergirl. She has a broken heart and she needs Lena right now. She needs to be held. Supergirl doesn't break, but Kara Danvers does. 

"Lena." Kara says, her voice breaking. 

"Kara." Lena says, looking up from her computer. "Oh, Kara. What's wrong?" Lena says, sympathy in her voice. She gets up from her desk and runs over to Kara. 

"I-I-I told Mon-el." Kara says, through sobs.

"Told him what?" Lena asks. 

Kara sighs, and starts to explain.   
"I told him that I'm pan. And I said that sometimes I feel.. um.. turned on.. when I look at girls. And I kinda used you as an example. And then he snapped and accused me of wanting to cheat on him, and he basically told me that me being pan isn't valid. And that I shouldn't like girls, and I should only have feelings for him." 

"Well, first off I'm flattered." Lena says, smirking. Then with a serious look back on her face, "You are valid, Kara. If he doesn't understand then that's his problem. There are people who care about you, like Alex, and myself, who will appreciate and validate you. Because you, Kara Danvers, you can like whoever you want to. And you can think that girls are pretty, and you can still be with him even if you think that. If he doesn't accept you, leave him, because he isn't worthy of someone as amazing as you." 

"You-you really think that?" Kara asks, her voice breaking once more. 

"Yes I do. Because Kara you are an amazing person. You go above and beyond for everyone you care about, and you protect everyone here in National City." 

"Lena." 

"Yes?" 

"Thank you." Kara says in a small voice. "Thank you for accepting me." 

"Of course." Lena says, pulling Kara into a hug. "And I'm here for you. Anytime you need me." 

The two sit on the couch, and Kara feels happy for the first time in a very long time. Because she's accepted, and she feels loved, and she feels valid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter will be up very soon. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated, and I am open to prompts, so leave some below if you have any :) 
> 
> -Autumn (@jensanvers on twitter)


	4. Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a tweet that I saw on twitter: "@okaybenoist: alex should get maggie one of those big ass costco teddy bears because i'm pretty those are bigger than maggie and it would be so cute" and you know I just had to write this ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 3am, so I'm sorry in advance for any spelling / grammar mistakes xx

"Maggie!" Alex called excitedly as she heard the door open. "I have a surprise for you." 

"Surprise?" Maggie questioned, as she saw Alex coming out of her bedroom. "Am I going to like this surprise?" 

"Come with me and you'll find out." Alex said, grinning. 

"Oh, so it's that kind of surprise." Maggie said, grabbing onto Alex's hips. 

"No, not that kind of surprise. Just come with me." 

Maggie followed Alex into her room, and saw a giant teddy bear on the bed. 

"What is that?"

"It's yours." Alex said, putting an arm around her girlfriend. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Danvers, I love it. But it's so big." 

"Bigger than you." Alex said with a wink. 

"Shut up!" Maggie said, laughing. 

"Now you have something else to cuddle. Or sleep on." 

"Are all of those small jokes? Because I'm not small!" 

"Yes you are, Mags. But you're perfect. And I know that your little, soft heart is swooning over this teddy bear." 

"You know me well, Danvers. But while I love this, larger-than-should-be bear, I love you even more." 

"And I love you, Maggie." 

"Come, let's go watch a movie." 

"You gonna cuddle with the bear more than me?" 

"Oh shush!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated, and prompts are welcome. 
> 
> -Autumn (morrisonsswan)   
> Twitter: @jensanvers   
> Tumblr: morrisonsswan


	5. Hole in The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon: sanvers has a pool table in their house, with a hole in the wall from the time that Maggie got pissed off after losing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my many many many headcannons coming alive in a fanfic. enjoy ;)

"Ha! That's 4-1!" Alex shrieks. "I win!" 

"Damnit!" Maggie says, as she throws her stick against the wall. 

"Maggie! You can't throw your stick every time you lose. You're gonna break something." 

"Uh, Danvers, we might not have to worry about that anymore..." 

"What are you talking about?"

"Alex. Look at the wall." 

The two look over at the wall, and they see a small hole, surrounded by cracks. 

"Maggie!" Alex scolds. 

"It's not my fault!"

"You're the one who broke the wall!" 

"You're the one who always beats me at pool!" 

"Not my fault you suck." Alex teases. 

"Oh come on. That's not fair!" Maggie complains. 

"One more round then. Loser fixes the wall." Alex says. 

"You're on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! As always, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are appreciated! I am open to prompts, you can submit them in the comments, dm me on twitter (@jensanvers) or on tumblr (@morrisonsswan)   
> -Autumn <3


End file.
